Justice and Redemption
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: What If? What if Haley accidentally stumbled onto the truth of Keith's death. What would be the fallout? Read and Reply.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm already updating Holding on to Love when I was perusing the N & H Spoiler boards on FanForum. Saying that I totally owe the idea of this story to **kateschecther** who came up with this speculation/possible spoiler. If you don't want to kinda of be spoiled don't read. This story shouldn't be more than 5 chapters. Lemme know what you think. EP

Summary: What If? What if Haley accidentally stumbled onto the truth of Keith's death. What would be the fallout?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I knew it would come to this, but I imagined it being years in the future before I would have to kill you. You who never refused to remove yourselves from the lives of my sons. First you infested every aspect of Lucas's life and became his best friend. Then you infected my Nathan's world, my Nathan and became his wife. You have brought two brothers together who were never supposed to be brothers but always enemies. This generation was supposed to repeat from the one before."

She refused to flinch in front of this man. This man that she had tried to respect and love based upon who he was to her. But after the events of the last couple of months the only emotion that she could conjure up when the thoughts of him rose to the surface was disgust. Even after finding out all of the information she still had to be convinced that he was a cold-blooded murderer.

She sat down in the chair across from him, cognizant of the gun that was trained on her. Maybe she had been naïve to think that when she confronted him, he would accept everything and wouldn't try to deny anything nevertheless hold her at gunpoint.

"What do you want to happen here Dan? Do you want the police to arrest the Mayor of One Tree Hill on television or do you want to go to the station and give up willingly? I personally think that after everything you've been through you would opt for the second choice."

"What do you think Haley? Do you think this is a joke? Do you think that after gathering all the evidence that you need to put me away for the murder of my brother, Keith that I will sit here and allow you to do so? You don't know half of the things that I'm capable of. Things that I'm sure Nathan doesn't even know and some things I'm sure he hasn't even told you."

Haley flinched visibly, not wanting to admit to herself the depth of craziness that was in her father-in-law. "So what do you want to happen here Dan? Do you want to shoot me in cold blood just like you did Keith?"

Dan swore, "Why didn't you just stay the hell out of it? Everything was fine as it was. I became the tortured hero who unsuspectingly allowed his brother to go into the school and save my sons but sent him instead to his death. I was the victim in this tragedy and I was getting everything I wanted, why the hell did you interfere?"

That same question had been haunting her sleep for months. Why couldn't she just let the death of Keith and Jimmy go? Maybe because in the back of her mind the memory of all of them innocently playing at the Rivercourt refused to leave her memory. Maybe because she remembered the way that they would giggle together in the stands as Skills and Lucas played. Maybe because even on the day that they were being held hostage she had never thought him capable of murder. Maybe it was all of those things and more that wouldn't let his death go down as a murder/suicide.

"Do you really want to know or are just you looking for an excuse to kill me Dan? You have plenty of them, I'm sure. Because of me, you won't be allowed to play mind games with your sons anymore. Because of me, you won't be allowed within 5 feet of Karen except if she's going to spit on you for the murder of Keith. Because of me, your parents will never look you in the eye again knowing that you were capable of murder. And not just any murder, the murder of your own brother. You want a reason; a way that you messed up how about the moment you thought it was okay to pick up the gun against your own brother?"

Dan snorted in disgust and started clapping, "Got to love how the whoring wife of my son wants to give me morality lessons? You want the reason why I murdered my brother? I'll give it to you, short and sweet. He tried to murder me. I almost died in that fire at my place and if it hadn't been for Lucas, I would've died."

Haley closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eye. "Is that what this was all about? Retribution? Of course Dan, it couldn't be anyway with you but Retribution? You thought that Keith had tried to take your life so you took his. Sort of how you tried to ruin my life by setting me up with Chris right? You will never grow up and realize that retribution will get you nowhere."

Dan rolled his eyes and said, "Retribution has worked out pretty well for me, up until now that is. I always exact revenge for whatever was done to me. Keith has always wanted to be me and it killed him inside that he wasn't man enough to take everything he wanted like I always did."

Haley shook her head as she listened to his delusional musings, "Keith had everything you wanted so that's why you killed him. You talk about how Keith wanted everything you had but he's always loved Karen and Lucas but that never bothered you. It wasn't until the happiness of them was shoved in your face that you realized there was no turning back and that you lost everything. You want to know the sad part about your little justification Dan? It won't hold up in court, no I'm not talking about the eye for an eye philosophy you've seemed to have adopted. I'm talking about the fact that Keith never tried to kill you. He wasn't the attempted murderer."

Dan flinched and for a second he looked like he was convinced but then he shook his head, "You're just trying to make me second guess myself. He bought the bottle of alcohol, I have the tape."

Haley stood up and walked behind the chair all the while having Dan's gun trained on her every move. "I have to stand up because the next words that will come out of my mouth will make a reality every nightmare I've had since uncovering this bit of information. Keith didn't try to kill you Dan and I know it's a fact because I know who did."

Dan shook his head violently, "You're lying, you just want to make me feel remorse. Fact of the matter is, Keith is the one who tried to kill me. I just exacted revenge for the injustice committed against me."

Haley snorted in disbelief, "That's what you're using isn't it? That's what's helping you sleep at night isn't it? I killed my brother in cold blood because he tried to kill me. Never mind the fact that the evidence doesn't point to my brother. You just assumed because he purchased a bottle of liquor that he was a murder. What are you Perry Mason? If he had tried to murder you they would've kept him in jail, no this was about something more basic. Jealousy. You were jealous that Keith was getting everything you never had a chance to get and so you lashed out. You shot him in cold blood over jealousy. You wouldn't have given a flying flip if he tried to kill you not after everything you put him through…"

Dan was saved from having to respond to that question when he heard the sirens blazing and the horns honking. He swung to his daughter-in-law in disgust, "You didn't have a phone when you came in here, I checked you. How the hell did you alert the authorities?"

Haley shook her head, "After everything I've learned about being a Scott in the past month, I was prepared for you. I knew you wouldn't let me go peacefully so I alerted my brother-in-law just in case. I'm sure my husband and Lucas are downstairs with the cops waiting to get their hands on you."

Dan grabbed her to him and walked over to the window and pointed the gun at her forehead. He pressed the gun into her temple as he looked downstairs at the squadron of cars that had collected outside his mayoral office. He hung back in disgust as he realized that his options were limited. He looked at his daughter-in-law in shock. "So you really did call the cavalry?"

Haley flinched against the gun pressed at her temple and nodded. She refused to look down for fear she might actually look upon the eyes of her husband or her brother in law and see the fear there. Fear wouldn't help the task that she had been given. "I warned you that being a Scott has taught me a thing or two about backup."

Dan took one last look downstairs at the faces of the officers, his ex-wife, his sons and Karen and felt the defeat rise up in his throat.

"So you really did call in the cavalry I see? Well, I've no other option than to wait them out."

Haley was pulled away from the window and shoved back into the chair across from his desk. Dan sat across from her, "So Haley tell me… If Keith didn't try to kill me, who do you suppose did?"

Haley looked at him and shook her head, "You have no remorse at all do you? You are just set in your ways and just assume that you know it all. Well I'll tell you I've exonerated Keith's name for your attempted murder by the easiest thing in the world. A confession, a confession from the real attempted murderer."

Dan shook his head, "You are just trying to make doubt myself, you have no proof, there is nothing that you could possibly tell me that would make me doubt that Keith wasn't the one who tried to kill me."

Haley reached for her purse and pulled out a micro cassette recorder and pushed play. The soft, dulcet, tones of his ex-wife filled the otherwise silent room.

_"Why did I try to kill Dan, my then husband? It was simple really love. I love my family; I love Nathan because he's the only good, worthwhile thing that I ever got out of Dan. I never wanted him to suffer at the hands of his father but because of my own stupidity at times, he suffered and he suffered greatly. When Dan set in motion, with my help of course to break up Nathan and Haley's marriage I was behind him 100. I was behind him until, I saw how broken my son was. He was so broken that the reality of what I had become because of Dan slapped me in the face. I decided to pull back and I did and decided to support my son. Then Dan kept coming back at me and at Nathan. He just wouldn't stop. I guess the last straw was him trying to pit me against my son. My own son, and that's when I realized that he would never stop. So the night of the fire, I went to Keith and confessed to him how Dan would never stop and told him that I had tried to kill Dan. He protected me, just like the big brother that he was. He protected me and then left town to make it look like he was guilty. I'm only confessing this now, because Haley, my daughter-in-law wants to create a video tribute to Keith and one of the items hanging over his head was his arrest for Dan's attempted murder."_

Haley clicked the tape recorder off and met Dan's eyes. His eyes were cold with hatred and disgust.

"That bitch."

Haley snorted softly, "Only thing you have to say Dan? I told you that Keith wasn't responsible for your attempted murder but let's not kid ourselves here. This was the least of the reasons you wanted him dead. It all started with him taking your place in Karen and Lucas's life right?"

Dan waved the gun around at her in disgust, "Since you seem to know so much maybe you can explain to me, how you found out that I killed Keith and not Jimmy?"

Haley leaned back in her chair as the memories of the past month washed over her and she began to speak……

* * *

Thanks EP :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I was overwhelmed by the response. I'm guessing I'm not the only one who wanted a story written about  
this. Well anyway, I'm finishing up the story which turned out to be about 6 chapters with an epilogue. Let me  
know what you think... Thanks EP

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**One Month Ago**

Haley had taken two weeks before she felt safe to walk back into the high school. The news of Keith's murder and Jimmy's suicide had rushed through the school like wildfire. Everyone was asking why did he kill Keith? In the back of her mind, she had refused to accept that Jimmy had killed Keith. She still remembered hanging out with Lucas while trying to drag Jimmy away from Keith's auto shop.

"Hey how are you doing Hales?"

Haley met her husband's eyes briefly with a smile and a nod. "I'm here Nathan. It just feels weird. It doesn't feel like we've just survived everything we did and are back here. I'm still worried about Lucas and Karen. I might leave at lunch to go check on them."

Nathan nodded softly and kissed her softly on the forehead, "Don't worry about them. They have each other and they need time to grieve, we'll go over after-school and check on them. Let me know when you're ready to go."

Haley nodded as she started to walk away from her husband. They had spent every night together in the same house ever since the deaths of Keith and Jimmy. In some sad way she guessed that their deaths had made Nathan realize that life was too short and the best thing for everyone was to live it to the max in love and together. He hadn't asked her to move back home officially but there had been an unspoken word that they weren't allowed away from each other.

As she headed towards her locker she noticed that there was someone already waiting there for her. "Abby?"

The frail, pale girl who had frightened her into taking Jimmy on to make sure she was able to leave the room before anyone else was smiling at her slightly. Haley pulled her into a hug. Maybe it was survivor's guilt, maybe it was just because they were survivors but she felt a kinship with this woman.

Abby smiled at the girl in front of her with gratitude. There was calm about the girl in front of her. Something inside her that let her know that she was a caring, compassionate human being. She hadn't expected that the fact of her disease would spur Haley into action, trying to make sure that she got out alive.

"Haley, I'm sorry to bother you…."

Haley shook her head and cut her off in the middle of her sentence, "It's no bother Abby. What's going on?"

Abby smiled and looked at her watch, "Look Haley, today is my last day at One Tree Hill High."

Haley looked at her in confusion, "Are you moving?"

Abby nodded, "My parents are overreacting with this scare, when I got out alive they pulled me out of high school. They are moving us out of the state, I don't know where yet but they are home schooling me for the rest of my senior year."

Haley shook her head sadly, "I know this kind of tragedy can make everyone reevaluate their lives but I didn't think your parents would take you away from One Tree Hill."

Abby smiled and said, "I know you don't want to hear about my sad outcome but I had to come because there was something that I saw in you when we were in this room. More than trying to get everyone out of the room alive, you really seemed to care about Jimmy."

Haley flinched at the sound of Jimmy's name. "He had been my friend but with the years, we just lost contact. I still can't believe that he killed Keith and then himself."

Abby cleared her throat softly, "That's sorta why I'm here. The choice was either coming to you or Mouth and I guess I'm still kinda nervous around guys. Look about Jimmy…."

Haley looked at her and said, "Do you want to sit down somewhere? I'm about to go to the library before class. I haven't been brave enough to start classes back in the tutoring center yet."

Abby nodded as they walked towards the library. Taking the first table that they encountered, they sat down and Abby tried again.

"When Jimmy let me go, for a second I just wanted to scream that I was free. I didn't care that I had left people behind that may not survive. As horrible as that sounds, it was my reality. I started to run down the hall towards the exit when something stopped me. I heard the sound of the library door closing. I thought maybe someone else was in the building and Jimmy had lied so I ran back towards the center and I saw…"

Haley noticed the fear that was spiking Abby's voice and took her hand providing her with a little bit of comfort. "What did you see Abby?"

Abby started to cry softly, "I saw the Mayor of One Tree Hill shoot and kill his brother. Jimmy didn't kill Keith, there was no way he could've, Jimmy was already dead."

**Moments later**

After Abby had left her with the assurance that what she had seen would never get out, she had walked around in a daze and then finally she arrived at the one person at Tree Hill High that she knew would listen to her and help calm her fears.

"Whitey?"

Whitey opened his mouth to spit out one of his commands when he noticed the devastated look that was resident in Haley Scott. He still smiled when he thought of how she had helped Nathan become the man he was destined to become, and help him change the destiny of the two brothers. His heart still clinched when he thought of Keith.

"Haley normally I would tell you that you should be in class and I'm sending you to detention but with the last couple of weeks, that you've had to endure I think you are in for a little leniency. How can I help you?"

Haley met his eyes, his words finally piercing her consciousness, "Whitey can I talk to you in confidence?"

Whitey nodded and stood up and closed the door behind her. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he sat back down in his chair. "What can I help you with Haley?"

Haley flinched as she met his eyes, with tears welling in hers, "Whitey, I just found out something horrible. Something so mind boggling I can't even put words to my thoughts. I'm scared; I'm scared for me and my family."

Whitey looked at her in shock, "What is it Haley? I'm listening."

Haley met his eyes and spoke softly, "Jimmy didn't kill Keith, Dan did."

**_Present_**

"So you didn't think of this on your own. You had help, there was a witness."

Haley sat across from Dan without flinching, "There are plenty of witnesses. Even if you spin a story after killing me, plenty of people are already informed about what you've done. There are plenty of copies of this around."

Dan smirked at her and for a moment Haley faltered. She saw Nathan in that smirk; she saw everything he could've become left to Dan's manipulations.

"What changed you Dan? I know that it's meaningless now for me to ask this question but I want to know. You were given everything in your life, yes you had a domineering father in Royal but Keith was able to rise above why weren't you?"

Dan closed his eyes, "Since we are being honest here I might as well tell you. I was never better than Keith. Oh I knew that my father put me on a pedestal above my brother daily but my brother could do something I never could, which was walk around with his head held high."

Haley shook her head in shame, "You did all of this. This… all that you've become is because you didn't know how to tell the truth. I made a mistake. Keith stepped up to the plate where you faltered; he always treated you like the big brother."

Dan put down the gun and made the motion of a playing violin. "Cry me a river, Mrs. Scott. Keith wasn't a saint, he slept with Deb."

Haley looked at him incredulously, "Your right. He slept with Deb but that damned redemption of yours got him back didn't it? Or did you forget about Jules?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "Yes Jules was a warning. Don't mess with what's mine. It wasn't enough he had to go after Lucas and Karen. He then decided to take my place in the lives of Deb and Nathan. I refused to let him have everything so I made him pay."

Haley looked at him directly, "It's time for me to ask some questions now. Since we are going to be here for indefinitely it seems like, I want to know. Why did you pay Chris to try to break up Nathan's marriage to me? Do you really hate me that much? What did I ever do to you?"

Dan leaned back in his chair, the coldness shown in his eyes as he spat out, "You exist. You, who has the power to be everything for both my sons just with your simple presence. You have won a place in both their hearts hell even Deb noticed it. Why do you, some nobody teenager, have the power to command respect and love with a single smile. I wanted; no I craved that place that you won so I decided to start destroying it. I won in a way. You aren't back together with my son are you?"

Haley smiled, "That's where you're wrong Dan. Nathan and I are back and better than ever."

Dan rolled his eyes at the optimism in her voice, "What the hell do you mean? You two aren't even living in the same apartment."

Haley grinned, "That's what you think."

**Haley/Brooke Apartment**

"Thanks for taking me home Nathan. I appreciate it, if you want I can make you dinner. Brooke is still over at Lucas's."

Nathan nodded and entered the apartment behind her closing the door with a grin. "This is weird huh?"

Haley looked at him over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator and headed him a drink. Nathan took it happily as he opened the can and sat down at the counter.

"You and I here together again and you making dinner."

Haley nodded softly, "I guess when the fragility of life is shoved in your face you have no other choice but to step up to the plate and deal with what comes."

Nathan nodded and said, "My mom took back the house after she came back for Keith's funeral. I was thinking about…"

Brooke came rushing in and said, "Great! Just who I wanted to see, listen Tutor Wife I have news. It may be bad for you, but good for me or maybe its vice-versa. Look, I'm going to be moving in with Peyton until the end of high school. My parents were kinda freaked out with the whole hostage situation and want me to stay with a 'responsible' adult. They settled on letting me stay with Peyton… I said all that to say that I'll be vacating the apartment and your stuck with the rent unless you want to move out."

Haley looked at Brooke in shock, "But where will I stay?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her with a smile, "You two are married, and I've noticed that since the hostage situation you two are practically inseparable."

Haley wanted to reach out and swipe at Brooke. Yes, she knew that life had become like a dream come true ever since the unfortunate events at the high school but she didn't want to rock the boat by asking the question that threatened to spill from her throat each time that she had to leave him at his house and she returned to the apartment that she shared with Brooke.

Haley snapped out of a daze when she realized moments had passed, Brooke had left and Nathan was staring at her with a smile and a smirk.

"Well that's not how I wanted to start this conversation Nathan. I guess I'll be looking for a place to live… I could always go sleep on Lucas and Karen's couch. They probably need the companionship anyway. I'll keep an eye on everyone that way."

Nathan's smile fell slightly and he looked at her, "You don't want to stay with me?"

Haley felt the tears come to her eyes. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed him to her softly, "Of course I want to stay with you. My place will always be with you. I just didn't want to put any constraints on you. You told me that you were scared of being vulnerable with me again, I didn't want you to think that I was pushing."

Nathan's arms came around her and he squeezed her to him. "I'm sorry for me not clarifying that remark or retracting it."

Haley leaned back and crossed her arms at him in feigned anger, "Did you get another tutor when I wasn't looking? Clarifying? Retracting? Whose been doing vocabulary with you?"

Nathan laughed as Haley leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Let's make this house our home again. I want us to live together again."

**_Present_**

Dan looked at her in disgust, "So let me get this straight. You marry my son, you kiss another man, you go on tour with this man, and you sign annulment papers…"

Haley cleared her throat, "Since we are being honest here Dan don't you think its time that you admit that the annulment had more to do with you than with Nathan. I always wondered what you level you would stoop to separate your son and I but it wasn't until I saw it in writing that I realized."

Dan leaned back in his chair, "So I guess I'm finally met with a worthy opponent. Since you seem to know so much everything that's happened to me and about me, I guess there's nothing left for me to say. I am curious although, why don't you tell me what happened when you told Whitey your suspicions."

Haley raised an eyebrow at this, "You're dying to know aren't you? Whitey is the only person whose opinion mattered to you. You were always in a pissing contest with Keith about who could impress him more. Sadly, there you also fell short too."

Dan stood up with the gun aimed at her chest, "You know for a seemingly smart girl, you are acting pretty dumb. You know as well as I do that I hold all the cards here. Yes, you may know my secret, I killed my brother but I still will lose nothing if I shoot you."

Haley met his eyes and refused to show fear. "You are right Dan. You can shoot me; you can shoot me and face the wrath of your children for ages to come. There will be no heart attack please forgive me, someone tried to murder me in a fire I'm forgiven. You will be dead to your children and this time it will be forever."

Dan looked at her, "What are you? What is inside of you that draws two completely different boys from across the tracks to your side. Your like their beacon, they ran back into a building where shots had been fired for you, without a second thought. What do you possess that I don't?"

Haley looked at Dan for a moment, trying to decide how to answer the question that had been plaguing her mind as well. When she knew that shots had been fired, her only hope was that Nathan was far way from the building. When he walked into the tutor center, the fear that had been closing her throat receded for a moment until the reality of the fact that a gun was trained on her husband and herself came back. Why did she warrant such selflessness? She met Dan's eyes with a smile and said, "Love. I give them love, unconditional, without restraints love."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: First of all people have asked where I pulled/modified speculations/spoilers from… Fanforum. Also, people have said that they feel Haley is out of character but I don't know…. I think in the first season we saw a glimpse of what Haley was capable of doing for people she cared about (i.e. tutoring Nathan to make sure Lucas was left alone). I think after marriage and being close with Nathan and Lucas she would step up to the plate at any time/degree to protect her loved ones. Call me crazy but I don't think I'm completely out of character for her but I thank you for the criticism. Read/Reply.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dan looked at her without speaking and after moments of silence, he spoke softly and said, "You never answered my question. You told Whitey that you suspected me of murder. What was his response?"

**Whitey/Haley Talk**

Whitey looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Haley what did you just say?"

Haley met his eyes with fear in them, "Abby just told me that Dan killed Keith. What should I do? He is currently out there playing the martyr acting as though he's so distraught over the loss. My god, he's even winning when it comes to Nathan and Lucas. I can't let him hurt my family; I have to go to the police."

Whitey looked at her in shock, "With what Haley? With the assumptions on someone who will be leaving town for parts unknown in the next couple of hours? You need to have proof before you go to the cops. Hell, you need to let the cops handle this; you aren't Nancy Drew for gods' sakes."

Haley stood up, "He murdered a man. A man that I happened to care about deeply and not just me what about you? Keith loved you like a father Whitey. If there was a chance to make sure his murderer could pay wouldn't you take it? All along you were lamenting how Jimmy got off easy well guess what? Jimmy isn't to blame, Dan is. Dan, who is the current mayor of our town, goes around acting as though he has every right to murder people without justice being served. Look, if you won't help me then I'll do it myself, Keith's death will not go unpunished."

After her tirade Haley sat back down in the chair exhausted and gasping for breath. She didn't realize she had begun to cry until Whitey handed her a tissue. She accepted it meekly and then met his eyes, which were wet with his own tears, "Haley it's not a matter of making Dan pay. It's a matter of doing it intelligently; this man is currently the mayor of One Tree Hill as you so rightly put it before. He has connections, he won't go down easily and I can't let you go out there like Caped Crusader for a lost cause…"

Haley smiled slightly for the first time since entering his office, "I know what you are saying Whitey but I need you to understand me. This is my family we are talking about. I'm a Scott now. I didn't just marry Nathan for the fun of it. This is for better or worse, and now that we are doing better the worse is coming because I can't keep this from him."

Whitey shook his head violently, "You can and you will. You will not tell Nathan or Lucas until we have enough proof to put him behind bars forever. This speculation even if it's the truth will kill them."

Haley nodded in agreement and stood up, "I have to go somewhere. There's someone I have to see, I need some help in this."

**Present**

Dan sat on the edge of his desk meeting her eye to eye. He smirked softly and shook his head, "That's when you came and asked me for a job wasn't it?"

Haley nodded once in answer to his question, "Whitey brought up a good point. I was the wife of the mayor's son and yes that afforded me certain privileges, but not enough to take down the mayor. For that I needed proof. I knew I couldn't just walk into your office and demand a confession so I bided my time."

Dan laughed at himself in disgust, "I should've known. I was so cocky at that point; I had been assured that I had gotten away with everything that I didn't even imagine that you could be playing me. So you just took the job as my personal assistant for what kicks?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "You were so diabolical in your murdering of Keith that I had to ensure that you were neutralized at all times and away from my family and the only way I could do that? Keep an eye on you. Lucas and Karen were too caught up in their grief to notice and then I had to come up with an idea to satisfy Nathan. I knew then that I had to find an accomplice to take you down _Dad._"

Dan flinched at the name and said, "So you had to find an accomplice to help you destroy everything I worked so hard for. Who was it? Whitey? Lucas? Deb maybe?"

Haley shook her head and laughed shortly, "It was always someone you underestimated."

Dan looked at her intrigued as she continued speaking…

**Past**

"Haley?"

Haley smiled softly at the boy/man standing in front of her. He had been forced to grow up after the events of the past couple of weeks.

"Mouth, I'm glad I caught you. Is something wrong?"

Mouth quickly shook his head as a sheepish grin crossed his lips, "It's not everyday that Haley Scott chooses to visit Mouth in the A/V room. Listen, I'm glad you're here anyway, I've been meaning to come by and say thanks."

Haley looked at him in shock, "Thanks for what?"

Mouth smiled at her softly, "You attended Jimmy's memorial service with me. I know the media was looking for a circus but when you got up and sang Angel it brought everyone's emotions to the surface and his mother was able to lay her son down to rest in peace."

Haley felt a tear come to her eyes at the sincerity and warmth in his voice, "Thanks for that but Jimmy is sorta why I'm here. I need your help."

Mouth grinned, "Anything I can do for you Mrs. Scott would be a pleasure."

Haley sat down and Mouth noticed the seriousness that graced her face. "What's bugging you Haley?"

Haley held out her hand, "We weren't wrong Mouth. We weren't wrong to think that even after everything Jimmy had been through he wasn't a cold-blooded killer."

Mouth looked at her in shock, "Jimmy shot and killed Keith and then himself Haley. Why are you now saying that he's innocent of Keith's death?"

Haley got up and locked the door behind her and leaned against as her breath threatened to leave her lungs, "Mouth, what I'm about to confide in you doesn't leave this room. It doesn't leave your mouth or your heart. Our lives depend on it."

Mouth who had been pleasantly surprised to see Haley grace his halls was now scared. He turned off his computer, "Do you want us to go somewhere else?"

Haley shook her head, "We are probably safer in here. I need you to help me, I need you to help me put a murderer in jail and clear Jimmy's name. I need you to help me protect the family that I've come to love and will sacrifice for as fiercely as my own."

Mouth nodded, "Anything you need Haley, you can count on me. Always, I hope you know that. But your scaring me, why don't you just tell me what's going on."

Haley smiled softly, "Good. Mouth, Abby is leaving One Tree Hill High but before she left she told me that Jimmy couldn't have killed Keith because he was already dead."

Mouth fell back in shock at that, "If Jimmy didn't murder Keith, then who did?"

Haley looked up and spoke softly, "Dan."  
_  
_

**Present**

Dan laughed harshly, "Oh this is rich. My son's wife and the A/V nerd are taking me down? You two put your heads together with that old man and decided to take down Dan Scott?"

Haley heard the sound of someone speaking on the megaphone and swung her gaze to Dan to see his reaction. When he heard Nathan's voice he flinched.

Haley sat back and watched Dan's face for more reactions as he stood up and walked over to the window.

He looked towards her and said, "Come here Haley. This is your big moment."

Haley backed away from Dan and shook her head, "You want to use me to hurt Nathan and Lucas. You always have, I won't stand for it."

Dan pointed the gun at her and said, "You come to me now, or I'll shoot you in the middle of the room with the boys watching. You've said it yourself I have nothing to lose. My sons will already abhor me, you've seen to that yourself. I can't go downstairs and be a free man."

Haley nodded and walked towards him, when she was five feet away from him he grabbed her by the arm and snatched her to his side. He pressed the gun into her temple and looked down at the circus that had started to gather outside his office. He looked upon the frightened eyes of his sons and Karen.

His voice bellowed out as he spoke the directive, "My daughter-in-law and I are just getting reacquainted so no funny business. If I even feel threatened she dies. As my daughter-in-law so aptly reminded me, I have nothing to lose."

Haley couldn't help herself she looked down. She locked eyes with Nathan, the other part of her soul and half of the reason that she had started on this crusade in the first place. She wanted him to have the truth about his parents so he could set himself free from the trap that they still held over his life. He had started to cry and Lucas had his arm on his shoulder. She mouthed silently I love you and noticed him starting to cry harder. Lucas looked up at her and mimicked the same. She smiled as she felt peace in Dan's arms for the first time since entering this office earlier today.

Dan felt the change come into her body as she relaxed slightly against her chest and looked down to see both of his sons with smiles on their faces as they locked eyes with her. One son,Nathanwas looking at her with devout, love, affection and need while the other, Lucas,with friendship, kinship, and closeness. Dan felt sick as he pushed her away from the window. She tripped backwards and hit her head on the desk and fell on the floor unconscious.

Dan looked down and saw the fear in his children's eyes and turned away from the window in disgust. He closed the blinds and fired a single shot in the room. The noise of the screams could be heard from downstairs while Haley slept on obviously to the turmoil that had been caused by her sudden disappearance.

* * *

I'm loving these replies so please keep it up! Thanks EP 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Yea, so my theory about "spoilers" being the basis for my story is shot to heck with the latest promo (which I loved by the way). Anyway Nathan/Haley move back in together as well as plans for a renewal which I will incorporate but not the way they are planning to. I'm so overwhelmed by the replies that I'm brushing up all the next chapters.  
Let me know what you think...Thanks EP

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dan sat down in his chair after laying Haley across the couch in his office. He knew that firing that single shot into the ceiling had put them on alert that Haley was probably already dead but that was what he wanted. She had won. This little girl lying on the couch had won, she had found him out for the coward that he was and he was left no choice but to die a coward's death. He was going to allow the cops to do what he never had enough guts to do, which was put his family out of the misery that he had caused. He couldn't face his parents knowing the disgust that his acts had caused and the looks on their face when the truth emerged.

"What happened and why do I have a splitting headache?"

Dan looked over at the couch with a hint of amusement, "You fell down Haley. You really must be more careful _daughter_."

Haley sat up shakily and leaned her head against the couch. With her eyes closed she spoke sharply, "Maybe I would be more careful if you hadn't pushed me _Dad_."

Dan felt a touch of respect rise to the surface for this little girl who dared to take him on. "I've come to a decision. I'm going to give myself up."

Haley looked at him with sarcastic humor in her eyes, "Do I have Gullible earmarked on my forehead? You never do anything without an ulterior motive, what's your plan?"

Dan leaned back in his chair as he twirled the gun on his finger, "I want the truth all of it. I've been getting bits and pieces but I'm not turning myself in until I hear how you got Deb to confess, then I want to hear how you told my sons and Karen, but most of all I want to know what this damning piece of evidence is that you have against me. When I know all of those things we will walk out of here and I will turn myself in."

Haley crossed her arms and scrutinized him carefully with her eyes. "As we have discussed why should I trust you, when you have nothing to lose. Is it really so important knowing the details? What do they do for you now?"

Dan sat forward, "I'm going to give myself up Haley, there's no other option. I already have gained my children's hatred but I want to know how I was found out."

Haley nodded, "I'll tell you if you tell me why this curtain is closed."

Dan picked up the gun that he had left haphazardly on the desk to speak his next words, "After I pushed you down, I fired a shot off."

Haley looked at him, "Lucas and Nathan think I'm hurt?" She turned to the window to pull back the blinds, when she heard the click behind her at the gun trained on her back.

"Turn around Haley, I'm not playing."

Haley nodded and Dan satisfied that she wouldn't try anything said, "Well let's get on with it. What happened? How was I figured out with everyone?"

Haley's voice was frightened as she continued to speak...

**Mouth/Haley **

**Hours Later**

"I can't believe we are doing this. Haley if we get caught…"

Haley turned to Mouth with a smile on her face, "Mouth we are not going to get caught. Everyone has made this a case closed. Dan made sure to that, he got up on television and said the events that happened at this high school were too hideous to warrant any further investigation. Dan will get off Scot-free; excuse the pun if we don't find a way to bring him down once and forever."

Mouth nodded not truly convinced but refusing to allow her to handle this fight alone, "What is the game plan anyway?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders as Mouth opened the door to the A/V room. Haley sat down at the chair in front of the computer as Mouth shuffled through the videotapes on the wall. "Hold on, it should be here somewhere."

Haley stood up and said, "I can help, but what are we looking for here Mouth?"

Mouth shook his head "Don't worry about; I think I found the box I was looking for… Yes, this is the box. This is the tape from the day of the shooting."

Haley sat back in shock, "It can't be this easy. Why didn't the cops do anything, why wasn't the time of death questioned? Why didn't anyone bother to watch the tape?"

Mouth rolled his eyes, "Contrary to what you may watch on TV, One Tree Hill doesn't have its own CSI department. The mayor gave a directive that the investigation into his brother's death not be furthered and everyone listened. You don't want to go against the mayor, besides people weren't really in the mood to hear about time of death and everything and after all it was his brother so the last thing you would assume is he was responsible for his own brother's death. This town had just become the next Columbine on a smaller scale. This was just swept under the rug."

Haley shook her head, "It's just so sad Mouth. If Abby would have never spoken to me than I would have still believed that Jimmy had taken Keith's life."

Mouth nodded, "Well let's see what this tape shows."

Haley nodded and sat besides Mouth as the tape rolled.

**Later Nathan/Haley's Apartment**

"Haley?"

Haley looked up at Nathan who came into the apartment. She tried to muster up a smile for her husband but found that she was lacking anything. All her emotions had left her after watching that tape, she was empty. He walked over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Are you worried?"

Haley nodded against his chest but refused to let him know about the reason for her worry. She pulled away, "Did you want something to eat? I can order a pizza or something?"

Nathan shook his head, "Why don't we just lay down and you can breathe for a little while. I know it hasn't been easy on you trying to be everything to everybody; it's okay to let other people help with your load. That's what I'm here for."

Haley felt the tears threaten to overflow as she was confronted with the reality of her world. Nathan was safe with her and back in her arms. His father was a murderer and she had to tell him, she had to let him know that the man that he despised and loved caused the death of another human being. And it was not just any human being but his brother and in cold-blood.

Haley smiled softly at him and let the tears flow down our cheeks. "Nathan, can you just hold me. It's been a really long day and I just need…"

Nathan stopped her words with his finger and picked her up in his arms and held her tightly. He laid with her across the couch in the living room and rocked her to sleep as the tears spilled from her eyelids.

**Next Morning**

"Mr. Scott, or should I say Dad? I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

She had mustered up all of her courage to make the next steps that she was about to take. After watching the tape repeatedly the images were permanently imprinted on her brain. She and Mouth had cried watching Jimmy's last desperate moments and Keith pleading with him to give himself up they had both screamed at the sight of seeing his last words before he pulled that trigger. After watching Keith lean over his body in sorrow they saw Dan viciously, coldly and without remorse kill his brother. Haley had cried in Mouth's arms for five minutes before deciding her next course of action. This was only the first piece of evidence; she still needed to ensure that there was nothing else she could send him to jail for. She had to ensure that he was away from her family forever.

"Of course Haley, I've been so lonely since Keith's death. I really appreciate how you have supported letting Karen and Lucas be with me in this time of grieving."

Haley felt the nausea threatening to choke her as she nodded, "It's Keith that I'm actually here about."

Dan looked at her in shock, "Keith? Is there something bothering you?"

Haley nodded, "When Keith died, I saw another side of you Dan. A side that I always knew existed but was never privy too. I saw how lonely you were and was wondering if you would like me to apply for that job outside, the one for your personal assistant. This would help us to grieve together and get us a chance to better know each other; I mean we are family after all."

Dan nodded and said, "That's a wonderful idea. We can definitely get closer together. You can start tomorrow."

Haley nodded and reached out her hand when Dan shook his head and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her to him tightly.

Haley grimaced softly and pulled away, "Excuse me, where is your bathroom?"

Dan nodded towards a door in the hall. After excusing herself, Haley ran for the nearest stall and emptied the contents of her breakfast. As she laid her head on the bowl, she chastised herself. Nerves of steel? She had nerves all right, nerves of fear. When he had pulled her into that hug, she swore that she was going to vomit in his face, for the second time since meeting him. She reminisced briefly on happier times but then stood up, flushed the toilet and stared at her face in the mirror.

"Buck up Haley, this is just starting."

* * *

I'm loving all these replies, let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks for all the wonderful replies. I'm working on brushing up  
the epilogue, thinking I need a to add a wedding or something.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Haley entered into the café and shut the door behind her. She looked up and met Nathan's eyes that were looking over her face fearfully. "Haley, are you okay?"

Haley pushed herself away from the door and wrapped herself in her husband's embrace. She laid her head against his chest to hear his heart beating.

"Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought you had practice until late."

Nathan pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips. "I did have practice but it got cancelled. Whitey said he needed some personal time. That was definitely a first, it was weird really when I was leaving I could've sworn I heard him cry."

Haley nodded listening to his words and said, "You didn't have to come all this way and spend time with me. You know that I'm handling the café single handedly since Lucas and Karen aren't ready to face life again and I won't be able to leave until late anyway."

Nathan nodded and started to rub soothing circles on her back. Haley moaned into his chest, "Nathan, that's so not fair. You know I still have a full day and you're already making me think of bed. Listen, why don't you go over to Karen's house and keep Lucas company, I'm sure he could use a friendly face. I'm just going to handle this dinner crowd and then I'll meet you there, what do you say?"

Nathan nodded once and kissed her on the lips before exiting. She turned around to handle the dinner crowd when she noticed that Nathan had stopped in his tracks and was hesitating outside the café door.

She put her stuff down reached for her apron and then walked to the door. She walked outside and called his voice softly and put a gentle arm on his shoulder.

"Nathan, is something wrong? I noticed you kinda caught in a trance there for a moment."

Nathan shook his head, "It was just another normal day, and then our lives were forever affected. I didn't really think about getting to know Uncle Keith because, he had always been there and I thought I would always have time. When I treated him rudely before, he offered me a job without a second thought. He took me under his wing and showed me affection and it feels surreal that he's gone. I just have all this hate in my heart for Jimmy for ripping an innocent life away, if he wanted to take his own that's one thing, but why Keith? What did he do to deserve that?"

Haley felt the tears spring to her eyes at the emotion in her husband's voice. She grabbed him by the arm and took him back into the café and into the back.

She sat down with him as he started to cry in her arms softly. She felt the tears spill onto his t-shirt from her, as she realized that she had no choice but to follow this through. For the man that she loved more than her life that was now sobbing in her arms and for the brother that she had come to love as fiercely as all the ones that were related to her by blood, she had to put an end to the lies and the blood shed.

Haley leaned back and started to kiss Nathan softly on the lips, on the forehead and anywhere else that she could reach. Nathan's sobs eventually stopped and he just stayed there with his forehead resting on hers. She locked eyes with him and always the closeness that was there brought on desire and he locked eyes with her under heavy lids.

"Come here."

Haley launched herself at his chest and locked lips with her husband, forgetting the time, the place and people and indulged herself in the feeling of being in his arms. He pulled back all of a sudden breathing heavily. "Okay wife, as much as I would love to stay here in your arms, you sent me on my way to see Lucas. I'm going there now."

Haley nodded once and kissed him softly on the lips again, "Nathan, I love you. Don't ever forget that okay?"

Nathan looked at her uneasy, "Why did you say that?"

Haley smiled at his uneasiness and grabbed his face to hers again and kissed him again a bit longer this time. She grinned against his lips when she felt his arms come around her waist. She looked back at him, "Don't worry its just that with everything that's happened, each time I see you I feel the need to tell you my feelings. Love. I love you Nathan. Always and forever remember?"

Nathan squeezed her to him tightly, "Of course, how could I forget. It's who we are, always and forever remember? Well that's enough of me; I need to go see my brother. Maybe I'll take him to the Rivercourt and see if he wants to shoot hoops for awhile."

Haley nodded, "Take it easy on him. Make sure he takes his meds."

Nathan grinned at her softly, "Of course I will _Mom_."

After almost losing her life and Nathan's at the hands of Jimmy she had theorized that life was too short. Her first act of business had been ensuring that Lucas was back on his HCM medication and it was regulated. Lucas had been too devastated by Keith's death to be angry and was now following the instructions of the doctor.

Haley rolled her eyes at her husband and shooed him out of the café and turned back to the table of customers who were quickly becoming testy and focused on the work at hand. She had to handle a busy café before she could focus on taking down the father of the men she considered the most important in her life.

**Hours Later **

Bone tired and emotionally distraught correctly framed her thoughts as she leaned outside the door of Karen's house. She smiled when the door was opened by Whitey. He pulled her into a brief hug then gruffly said, "Where have you been? The boys called me from the Rivercourt every 15 minutes to see if you had made it back yet. You have the both of them tied around your finger but I'm sure you know that already."

Haley smiled at the older man who reminded her of her grandfather that she had lost at such an early age. She touched his arm briefly as she entered the house, "So tell me, nothing new here?"

Whitey shook his head, "Dan stopped by. He wanted to talk to Karen but I convinced him that she was sleeping and couldn't be disturbed. I tell you that kid has some steel ones on him, I'll say. He kills his brother and then he moves on his brother's girl and the child he put down ages ago. Anyway, he told me that you decided to work with him; he was actually gloating about that fact anyway. What are you plotting Haley?"

Haley felt the nausea rise to her stomach at the thought that she was in the lions den with her father-in-law but shrugged off her thoughts. This man was a murderer; he deserved no compassion from her. Just as he had cold-bloodedly snuffed out his brother's life she would methodically ensure that he wasn't a part of her family's life either.

Whitey reviewed her face with concern; he was worried about how she was handling this. "Whitey, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much. I'm just beating my father-in-law at his own game. I won't put Lucas and Nathan's lives in danger and I'll try to keep mine out of danger. On to another subject, where's Karen? Is she still sleeping?"

Whitey shook his head, "Deb just went into the room. She came by earlier but she was still sleeping. I think this is the first time that they have been together since she left town earlier. She hasn't spoken to her yet. Look, I have to get home."

Haley nodded and kissed Whitey softly on the cheek and closed the door behind her as she turned to look at Karen's house and see what she could make in there to eat.

"LEAVE!"

Haley looked up in concern. She had been piddling around the house for thirty minutes and had whipped out something for dinner and then checked in on Karen who was still sleeping with Deb watching her steadfastly. She had assured her that if Karen needed anything she would be there to help.

She started to rush into the bedroom but thought better of it when the sounds of screaming came out of the bedroom. "Karen, please listen to me…"

"This is your entire fault. If you hadn't done that he would've never leaved and I would have had more time with him… We would've been married."

"Karen, if would just listen to me…"

"What do you want me to listen to excuses? Why did you have to try to kill Dan, why?"

Haley felt the breath leave her body as the realization washed over her. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. How is it possible that the man she married had been borne from murdering, psychotic parents?

She pushed the door open to see a flushed, aggravated Karen sitting up in bed yelling obscenities at Deb.

"Listen Deb, I think its best if you go."

Karen looked at Haley in shame, "I'm sorry Haley I didn't know anyone was here. I didn't want you to find out... It's just…"

Haley nodded and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "No apologies are needed Karen. Deb, come outside with me. Karen, I'll bring in your dinner in a minute."

"Haley, before you jump to any conclusions…."

Deb started to try to explain but was stopped by an aggravated Haley who pulled her outside. "What is it with you two? Why do you insist on being criminals above the law? You don't like Dan, divorce him, but don't try to murder him! You thought I was wrong for Nathan, how about you? At least he gets unconditional love with me; you two are the poster parents for dysfunctional, murdering parents."

Deb flinched back at the anger and recriminations in her voice and Haley stopped momentarily. "I'm sorry Deb; I'm taking out my frustrations of Dan on you. I need to understand what Dan is capable of, I need to know, I don't want him anywhere near my family if he's capable of causing them harm."

Deb looked at her in confusion, "What Dan is capable of? Didn't you hear Karen back there; I'm the one who tried to murder him. He's a pathological son of a bitch but he's not a murderer."

Haley rolled her eyes, "That's what you think. Look, we need to talk but not here. I'm taking down Dan once and for all. Yes, I know it sounds crazy but it's what I'm doing. I have to protect my family and in order to do that; I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Winding Down... One more to go and then an epilogue. EP


	6. Chapter 6

Note: So this is the last chapter and then I'll come back and post an epilogue so people  
can read the fallout etc. Let me know what you think!

**Also, I will be away from the computer until the beginning of May, I'm having surgery so  
I'm hoping these updates will tide you over until my return! Thanks EP**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hours Later**

Hours Later

Nathan looked up as Haley stumbled into the apartment, "Where did you and my mom go off to? When we got back from the court, Karen said that you two had disappeared. Lucas and Karen told me to say thank you for the dinner. Brooke, told me to tell you that Tutor Wife makes the best meals whatever that means."

Haley smiled slightly and dropped her bags by the front door and she plopped on the couch next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired Nathan."

Nathan nodded and pulled her into his arms, "Maybe we should've waited a little longer to go back to school. You're doing this all on your own, and you're being emotional support for me, Lucas and Karen. When do you have time for you?"

Haley shook her head, "This is my family. You are the only people in this world that I have time for. Besides, it's not all on me, Brooke helps out at the café when she's not with Lucas or Karen. Peyton helps out on crutches when she can. It's just something I have to do. That's enough about me, how about you? Did you make a lot of touchdowns in your game with Lucas?"

Nathan barked out a laugh and said, "Haley we don't need to go through all of this again do we? You know what the word free-throw means right?"

Haley nodded against his chest, "I just wanted to hear your heartbeat as you spoke, and I know what basketball is all about. I still remember our tutoring session from two years ago, you know."

Nathan closed his eyes as he laid his head on top of hers, "God, has it really been two years?"

Haley nodded "Two years. Nathan, do you regret moving back in here with me? Or marrying me? Am I what you want?"

Nathan flinched back in shock and pulled Haley onto his lap, "Where is this coming from? Of course, I don't regret marrying you. I don't regret marrying you because you are it for me, always and forever. Where is this coming from?"

Haley met his eyes and saw the love and devotion there and all the talk with Deb of conspiracies and paying people to get her out of Nathan's life fell away. She placed her head on his forehead as she felt the tears falling down her cheeks, "I love you so much Nathan, and sometimes it scares me. I don't know how to feel because I've never been so completely invested in a person, as I am you. I fought for you as I haven't even fought for myself and I know in my heart its been worth it, I just need to hear that you feel the same about me."

Nathan brushed his lips against hers, "How could you even doubt that?"

Haley nodded against his forehead as his simple touch reassured her in a way nothing else could. "Nathan, make love to me."

**Mid Morning**

Haley looked at her husband sleeping and knew she could wait no longer. Lives hung in the balance and if Deb's words were any indications Dan was a ticking time bomb that was about to explode and she had to find the timer before his explosion took out her family.

She brushed a gentle kiss against his head and then walked out of the bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. Sitting on the couch she started to tap her foot as she dialed the number on her cell phone.

"Mouth?"

"Haley? Listen, I know I said that I would help you take down Dan and I will but its 3:00 in the morning and I'm…."

"Listen Mouth, the timetable has been moved up. I have to take action now. I just spoke with Deb last night and some of the things she told me…."

"Haley…Today? All we have is that tape and you said that we were going to watch Dan…. make sure he…"

Haley cut off Mouth to speak her next words, "Listen I don't have that kind of time. Dan is crazy and he's liable to go off and this time we may not be able to survive his thoughts. I want my family safe and Jimmy's name cleared. His mother told me she has nothing to live for, I'm going to give her something, the assurance that her son isn't a murderer, are you going to help me or not?"

Mouth sighed heavily in her ear as she spoke, "What do you need me to do?"

**At the Rivercourt Hours Later**

Haley walked up behind Lucas and jumped on his back. He screamed and turned around with a fist.

"Haley, you almost got decked!"

Haley giggled, "Look Lucas, with the medication you're on now you're running kinda slow I'm thinking?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, "Funny. What's up, why are you out here so early? What's going on?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Nathan is at the apartment sleeping, and I wanted to talk to you about something. Something I should've told you as soon as I suspected it but I didn't want to come to you without more information. Anyway, I need your help."

Lucas looked at her, "Is this what Nathan was worried about? He told me you've been acting weird lately and he was worried."

Haley nodded, "We talked, we loved but you don't want to know about that?"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't want to know about that at all. Forget about it…since you are my best friend and my sister I will help you with whatever you need."

Haley nodded, "Good, I need you to call the cops if I don't meet you at the Rivercourt in an hour."

She nodded and started to walk off as Lucas came from behind her and said, "You don't think you owe me a little more explanation than this…. Nathan will never forgive me if I just show up someplace with the cops in an hour. What's going on?"

Haley turned around and looked at Lucas. Sometimes when she looked at her extended family she would swear that she could see the aging in all of their eyes. Lucas looked like he had lost weight and his eyes lacked a shine that she missed from before.

"I just want to let you know that Keith and your trust in Jimmy was never misplaced. It had never been misplaced; even after everything he didn't kill your father Lucas. Because that's what Keith is to you right? Your dad?"

Lucas nodded as he felt the tears come to his eyes, "Hales… Keith is gone and Jimmy…"

Haley put a finger over his lips, "Jimmy didn't murder your father Lucas. Hold on to that… Hold on to the love and trust you put in the both of them. For your sake it's what I'm asking. Meet me at Dan's office in an hour."

Lucas shook his head as a sickening feeling went through him, "Haley, tell me…."

Haley shook her head and walked away.

**Present **

Outside with Nathan/Lucas/Karen/Whitey/Mouth

"Why the hell didn't you tell me so I could stop her? You know this is crazy, she's in there by herself with a murderer who obviously has no remorse..."

Mouth flinched back at the anger he heard in Nathan's voice but was powerless to respond to his accusations as every word being flung at him was completely true. He should've told someone but the look in Haley's eyes pleaded for silence. They pleaded for an ally and he been powerless to refuse her.

"Look, you guys I would love to give you some story about why I didn't tell anyone but I don't think any of the excuses would suffice at this moment, I'm sorry but she swore me to secrecy."

Karen shook her head as the last couple of weeks came rushing back into her mind, going off on Lucas after the funeral. I was actually starting to get closer to Dan as they united supposedly in their grief of the one who had been so integral to both of their lives. "I just feel sick when I think of him at the funeral….He was able to stand on the front row and grieve with the people who loved him most…Haley stood in the second row! She was family for god's sakes and we put her in the second row to make room for Dan the one who took Keith from us in the first place, and she's still here protecting us and loving us…"

Whitey pulled the sobbing Karen in his arms and turned to both of the boys, "Keith was an extraordinary man and not to just you Lucas or you Nathan but to everyone's lives he touched. When Haley came into my office after finding out that Dan had murdered Keith she told me how Keith had helped you when you guys were first married and how she never got the chance to thank him for everything he did…She was so grateful for the love she received from this family…."

Lucas flinched visibly, "What do you mean was? I will storm this damn building before I allow anything to happen to Haley. She's my sister, she's my best friend and she's in there protecting all of us because that's how much we mean to her, I will never take that for granted."

Nathan swore, "You mean like how I took her for granted when she came back? I wasted so much time being a jerk to her, I put on all this armor around my heart that she had helped me once break down and that's all she received from me…even after I knew, I knew that she wasn't the only one to blame for all of our problems. She was still there, telling me she wasn't going anywhere. That we were always and forever and that she loved me…"

Whitey cleared his throat gruffly and said, "Why are we all under the assumption that she's dead? Dan may be crazy and one messed up SOB but he's not suicidal. He knows that you boys will kill him if he harms one hair on her pretty head…Now one thing your father was always famous for was creating smoke….Just because you heard a shot doesn't mean it was aimed at Haley, that's why the SWAT team is pulling back. Now we have to wait and hear what the cops say."

Lucas put his arm around his crying brother as they both held each other in a waiting pattern to see what their father would do to the woman that they both loved in different ways.

**Present**

Haley met Dan's eyes with a question and he shook his head. "Why? I guess that's my only question left to ask. Why?"

Haley stood up, "Because I'm a Scott, Dan. But you know what's funny? I'm a Scott that is determined that the mistakes of the past aren't repeated. I'm here to ensure that you don't destroy the two talented men downstairs who happen to be my family because of your ambition, disease. Are you ready?"

Dan shook his head, "I'll never be ready to give up on what's mine. You helped take it away and now I'm just supposed to accept it?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Accept it or kill me." Those last words were spoken with her insides quivering and her bladder close to spilling over. She hoped that Dan couldn't tell blood pressure from afar because otherwise she was screwed.

Dan stood up, "Come on, let's go."

Haley walked up to him, "Why did you kill your brother? No lies, no justifications, no half words or truths. Why did you kill your brother? The son of your parents, and the man that has always looked out for you why?"

Dan grabbed her to him, using her body as a shield as they started the walk outside, "One word Haley. One Word, Jealousy."

Haley closed her eyes as disgust rolled through her stomach. The light of day was piercing her eyes as she looked upon the face of her family that was filled with concern.

Nathan and Lucas were both sporting red-rimmed eyes and faces that were wet with tears. She smiled to them softly as the gun was jabbed into her ribs. She bit back a scream to not cause alarm to Nathan or Lucas. Mouth, Karen, Deb and Whitey had joined the circus that was now prevalent outside the mayor's office and all eyes were locked on the fear in her face and the insanity that now marked Dan's.

Karen looked at Dan with disgust in her eyes, "Dan, why don't you just give up! We know everything now."

Nathan looked at his father, "Let her go or so help me…."

Dan waved the gun around, "Look Nathan, I hate to break it to you but you aren't in the position to make any demands on me. This is between your wife and I; she took it upon herself to rid the world of big, bad old Dan. Look, I don't have time for any of your hypocrisy right now. The only person you are worried about is Haley; the only person you've ever been worried about is Haley. I'm not going to hurt your precious Haley; I know what she means to you all."

Dan shoved Haley out of his arms and she stumbled onto the lawn. Nathan made a grab for her but Dan swung his pistol towards Nathan. Haley felt the scream rise in her throat as he pulled back the trigger; she ran in front of Nathan and pushed him out of the way bracing herself for the impact.

It never came.

Two shots were fired, however.

Two shots which was one bullet more than the shot that had taken Keith's life.

Haley opened her eyes slowly to feel herself surrounded by her family as hugs, kisses, reproaches; screams were issued at her for taking it upon herself to take down Dan. She reveled in the feeling of being in the midst of her family as she smiled. She pulled back as she realized that Dan was no longer the center of attention.

She pulled away from her family and walked over to Dan who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. She bent down over him even as Nathan and the SWAT team was pulling her back. His eyes were closed, seeing no more.

Nathan looked upon the man that had caused his family and Haley so much pain and felt nothing but rage and pity. His eyes opened slowly and Nathan jumped back and pulled Haley with him but Dan's eyes locked on hers.

Haley met his eyes refusing to be further intimidated by this man and as she looked into his eyes, she saw determination. Haley shook her head and as she looked she spoke quietly, "Dan the fight is over. You've lost, let go."

Dan's eyes appeared to pierce into hers and he closed his eyes as death and maybe a greater power claimed him.

* * *

Dead Dan works better for me than Jailbird Dan because then I would have to write his reactions to his  
family etc... Maybe I'll do an alternate ending. 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Two Weeks Later 

"So are you still not talking to me?"

Nathan looked up at her behind hooded eyes, "You know that I'm still ticked about you putting yourself in danger. Why didn't you come to me with your suspicions?"

Haley sat down next to Nathan on the couch in they're newly renovated apartment which was starting to feel like home again. "Do you want the truth or a lie? When I first heard what Abby was saying about Dan murdering Keith and not Jimmy I went to Whitey. He calmed me down; he told me that I was not at liberty to act without proof. Abby saw it, but she was scared and wasn't going to testify in a court of a law."

Nathan turned to his wife, "You were almost killed by my father, how do you think that would've made me feel? What if something happened to you?"

Haley looked at the love emanating from his heart and felt humbled, "Nathan, when you came into that high school to save my life, I had no doubts if you loved me and would do anything for me. What you did took so much courage, love, and faith in us that I will always be grateful to you. Why would you think that I would even hesitate a breath, a second to do even half of the same for you. My god, I could've been killed but so could you. You came into a school; not knowing the situation of anything but you did without second-guess. When Abby came to me and confessed to me what she had seen, I was so upset. Upset that I had gone to a funeral and not given Jimmy my true respects because I hated him. I hated him for what he did to our family and us. Then to find out that your father was capable of taking a life, any life made me scared for yours. Would you be his next victim? I couldn't let that happen so I went to people I could trust who were impartial and I came up with a plan…"

Nathan cut her off, "A plan? You called the half-assed get Dan a plan? What are you anyway, Nancy Drew? I'm still trying to decide whether I should beat Lucas's ass for even letting you go to Dan's office. My god, you could've been killed Haley. Killed! Don't you get that I don't breathe without you? That even if Dan had murdered Keith, if he took you it would have never been worth it! There is, no me without you. Please, please don't do this to me ever again."

Haley looked at the fear that were shining from her husband's eyes and felt ashamed. She pulled him to her as she rocked him young as if he were a child, "I love you and I'm so sorry that I worried you." She fingered the ring that dangled from his neck as she realized that he still hadn't put his ring back on his finger. She pulled away and wiped her eyes and turned towards the refrigerator, "Can I get you something?"

Nathan looked at her in shock. They had been embracing when she pulled back. "Hales, what's wrong?"

Haley shook her head as she was leaning against the closed refrigerator crying. Nathan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Haley, what is the matter?"

Haley struggled to remove herself from his arms but he only tightened his grip. He turned her around and started swiping at her tears, "Baby, why are you crying? Everything is okay, I promise you. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk about this, I forgive you okay. It's over."

Haley nodded against his chest refusing to let him see that their earlier fight had nothing to do with the reason she was crying. As her head lead on his chest, she felt the imprint of the ring in her cheek which started her tears anew.

She pulled back and started to break free when Nathan grabbed her by the shoulders, "Tell me, Haley what is it?"

Haley gently fingered the imprint through his shirt of the wedding ring without a word. Nathan pulled her back into his arms, "I bet your wondering when this ring is going back on my finger?"

Haley looked up at him in shock, "I didn't know you could read my mind."

Nathan smiled and pulled the ring out from under his shirt and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Haley beamed at him and reached for his hand when Nathan pulled back. "Nope, not yet."

Haley looked at him confused when Nathan reached for her hand and started tugging her ring off her finger. Palming it quickly he kissed her on the forehead and started towards the door. Haley turned around on him in shock, "Nathan where are you going?"

Nathan looked at her as he leaned against the doorjamb of their apartment, "Don't you know? I have a wedding to plan. We can't just put on these rings for no one, this time I want the whole world to know you belong to me and vice versa."

Haley leaned against the refrigerator his ring clutched tightly in her hand and felt the tears spring anew.

**At the Rivercourt**

Lucas made the lay-up easily when he heard the sound come from behind him. It was the sound of someone clapping. He spun around in shock at the sound and came face to face with Haley. She was leaning against the goalpost at the other end of the court. Putting the ball down he walked towards her.

She met his eyes warily prepared for another battle when Lucas picked her up in his arms and spun her around. She started to hit him repeatedly on the back as the spinning went out of control.

Putting her down he pulled her into a hug, "I love ya little sis." Slapping her on the back he said, "But don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you know what I thought when I had to tell Nathan that I couldn't catch up to you as you ran to Dan's office on some mission that I knew nothing about? I know you love us but don't ever put your life on the line like that again… Wait a minute where's your wedding ring?"

Haley looked at him in shock, "I didn't think men noticed things like that. It's funny that you say that though, I've been hit on more men since the ring disappeared that I think that Nathan may want me to put it back on until the wedding."

Lucas smiled at her softly, "Wedding? What wedding?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Lucas while giggling, "Wedding, that your brother is organizing. He wants us to renew our vows in front of friends and family. So I came to the Rivercourt to see if you would be there with us on our special day."

Lucas shook his head, "Where else could I possibly be in this world but with my family?"

Haley grinned at him but then her smile fell slightly, "How's your mom?"

Lucas crossed his arms, "Don't you mean our mom? Come on after everything you did for this family, you have as much right as I do to call her mom. She's taking it one step at a time, after Dan's funeral everything sort of became a reality for her and she's back to working days at the café which I'm sure your ecstatic about."

Haley shrugged, "I was just protecting my family."

Lucas shook his head, "Protecting your family is a small word for everything you did for us during this time Haley. You were like the sister, daughter, wife, and friend that everyone in this town needed and I'm not just talking about me. You went to Jimmy's funeral which I didn't understand at the time, you went out of your way to be this emotional stronghold for everyone and you never let down. I don't know how any of us can repay you."

Haley felt the tears prick her eyelids, "None of you could ever repay me the love I received. I'm not happy about a lot of things in my past as you well now but I could never be sorry for trying to protect my family…because you, Karen, and Nathan are just that my family."

**At the Café**

"Here comes Wonder Woman!"

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked into the café. Ever since news had broken that Dan had been killed while holding her hostage after confessing to the murder of his brother, Keith Scott, Brooke had taken to calling her Wonder Woman.

"Brooke, don't you ever get tired of calling me that silly name?"

Peyton cleared her throat from the chair in the corner as she rested comfortably on her crutches, "Brooke will never get tired because you completely ruined our chance to be One Tree Hill's next set of Charlie's Angels. No, you just had to ruin everything by doing this act solo."

Haley leaned over and patted Peyton on the hand and turned to Brooke, "I'm so glad you two are here…. I need your help for a task that I'm planning."

Unnoticed to the girls, Karen had come out from behind the counter and was wiping down the dishes. "I need dual maid of honors for my renewal of vows with Nathan."

Peyton and Brooke squealed happily as they thought of the upcoming event. Haley smiled, "First order of business, I need my maid of honors to help me find a wedding dress."

Karen cleared her throat from behind the trio, "I have a wedding dress that you can use Haley."

Haley shook her head violently, "No Karen… I couldn't…"

Karen put down the rag that she was using to clean the counter and spoke softly with emotion thickening her voice, "I won't need my dress, and Brooke was already done with it… Were about the same size and I want you to have it. Even if I don't get to use it, at least someone I love will."

Haley walked up to the counter, with Brooke and Peyton and placed her hand over Karen's. "I still won't do this if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. If you at any time want to back out, let me know."

Karen smiled at her for the first time since Keith died, "Of course I will but that won't happen. Now, let's get planning a wedding."

**Two Weeks Later**

Nathan and Lucas stood side by side at the graveside in silence. They had agreed to meet her before the wedding. As they looked at the grave of Dan Scott, they both exhaled heavy breaths. Each one for his own reason.

Nathan was exhaling because he had always wanted to be better than this man, better than what he accomplished, to the point that competing with him had almost destroyed him. That was until he found Haley and he learned that true love had more to do with who you were on the inside and not what other people thought of you especially Dan Scott. A man who lived so flawed, internally and externally that he didn't know how to heal himself or those around him. "Dad, this is the last time I will visit your grave. I'm sorry that you made a mess of your life and I hope wherever you are, that you understand that everything you did in your life was wrong. You didn't have to live the path that you choose. I want you to know that I love my brother, I love Lucas and I will never take that for granted again, I won't be petty, I won't hold grudges because life is too short and can be gone in the blink of an eye. I'm sorry you never learned your lesson in life, but I have and I will never forget the one you taught me without knowing it."

After his discourse, he placed a comforting arm on his brother's shoulder, "I'm going to tell Keith the good news so you can have a moment alone with Dan."

Lucas looked at the grave and spoke softly, "Dan, I refuse to call you by any other name. You ruined my life when you took my father from my arms for what, jealousy? You put the life of my family in grief for what? I will never understand what made you pull the trigger that day or what made you turn your back on a chance to do good in your life. You could have had it all but you chose this life, the life that led you to be where you are right now….In this hole underground without your family, with nothing. Its funny really you left the world just as you came in with nothing."

"You ready bro?"

Nathan looked at his brother and saw his swiping away tears as he nodded. They walked towards his car and saw Haley leaning against the car. She walked up to the two men in her life and she locked arms with both of them. "Are you okay?"

Both men nodded and Haley looked back at Dan's grave. As she was locking arms with them she remembered the talks that they had in his office and shook her head to rid herself of those memories. Today was a new day, she was about to marry the man that was her soul mate in a couple of hours, and they were going to start their life together. The past, was just that the past. All thoughts of fighting between brothers, jealousies were out the window as they walked arm in arm to their future knowing that they would never take what they had between them love, trust or forgiveness for granted again.

**At the Garden Chapel**

Nathan couldn't feel his legs and he was sure he was going to pass out, he had seen all shades of his lovely wife whose eyes he was now staring into, fear, love, passion, anger and disappointment. But now, standing in front of him, he saw her as she truly was, his and that was how it was going to remain for the rest of their natural lives.

As Lucas dropped her off at the aisle he kissed her cheek gently and the turned to him, "I told you when I left One Tree Hill the first time that I was leaving Haley in good hands and that I trusted her heart to you. Today, I can honestly say that there isn't another man in this world who I would trust with her heart and with her more than you."

Nathan nodded at Lucas as he took Haley's hand in his and walked up to where the priest stood waiting for them to renew their vows. As they looked over the church at their friends and family he felt a great sense of peace in his heart.

Haley smiled at him as the priest allowed them to begin speaking their vows.

"Haley, you told me that you would like to go first."

Haley nodded and exhaled a deep breath, "When I was younger my life seemed to revolve around things I considered important school, friendships and work….When I met you I knew that you would change my world. I didn't know at the time that it was for the best, I became a part of a something greater. A part of a relationship that would help forge a family, a family that I feel honored to be a part of. I couldn't love you more if I tried and I know it seems lately that the choices I've made have seemed foolish but one thing that I gained from your love was strength, strength to stand up for what I believe in…I believe in you and me Nathan, always and forever."

Nathan felt the tears threatening to choke him as she stopped speaking and turned to him waiting,

"Haley, if somebody had told me two years ago that I would be standing in front of my family and friends marrying someone, anyone I would've laughed and told them to get real. Yet here I stand, waiting to vow before God and our families once again the depth of my love for you. We've been through hell Hales, and it's only made us stronger and I know that all the events of last year have only made us stronger and I can't wait to begin the rest of my life with you."

As they walked down the aisle, vows renewed they looked up at the sky which was shining brightly and rain started to fall softly. Haley looked over at Nathan and graced him with a smile and said, "Rain has always been a good sign for us right."

Nathan smiled at her, "And it always will be…I'd like to think that's Keith shining down on us now."

Haley smiled and nodded in agreement as the rain hid the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She mouthed a silent prayer of thanks to Keith as they ran off into their future together, with the love and happiness of their families.

**Fin**

Whew! I feel so much better now; bring on the next couple of weeks of One Tree Hill. As long as I know that Dan got his in this fic I won't mind watching weekly as he doesn't get his in the "real" world.


End file.
